The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was discovered by me as being a naturally occurring mutant of the variety `Marjan`.
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new large type rose having good bud size in relation to its stem, in different colors. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parent and all other varieties of which I am aware are:
(1) The apricot color of the flower.
The other distinctive characteristics, which distinguish it from all other varieties of which I am aware, already possessed by its parent are retained:
(2) A very large flower and flower bud.
(3) Rapid flowering cycles.
(4) Suitabiliy for growing in Latin America.
(5) Good bud size in relation to its stem length.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using R. canina `Inermis` as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in Quito, Ecuador, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.